


Gaster and Sans

by Citron0



Series: Gaster and Sans Mayhem [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster Blasters, I don't know, If You Squint - Freeform, Unethical Experimentation, goodness gracious so many red flags, maybe gaster/sans, red flags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: Something I wrote from 2017, and my longest unpublished fanfic. I'm leaving it unedited for now.





	1. Prologue: "A Split in the Timelines."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu, something I made from 2017, have fun with it.

"Gaster, I'm not sure about this." Sans gripped his aged lab coat anxiously as they peered down at the core.

"Why so, Sans? It was only yesterday when we're were talking about this. Why are you having second thoughts?"

Sans fumbled as the doctor approached and proceeded to back him in a corner. "I-i," He cut him off.

"We're colleagues, aren't we? Why are you having cold feet? Quitting cold turkey?"

"I'm not sure about this." Gaster looked annoyed, he put his hands on his sides. "Sans, say. something. new." He realized that he didn't break Sans of the mold of their universe, perhaps this is all he can get…?

Sans sprinted at the opportunity underneath Gaster, he broke into heavy pants, "Doc, doc, *Huff*, just listen to-to me. We don't know if we'll live or not if we jump." Sans looked away guiltily, "Especially me." He added in a whisper.

"And why's that, Sans? You said you didn't have any medical problems that would hinder you from work-?"

Defensive, Sans replied at little too hastily, "I don't, okay. I-I-I'd don't."

Gaster wasn't the sort to be easily fooled, "Oh? Then show me that you don't. That shouldn't be an issue now, would it?" The two started a battle.

"One attack, one defense, an-and o-one hp." Sans muttered under his breath. "Truly, the weakest enemy." Sans looked down at the ground guiltily.

"Sans, what are you saying? Speak up." It was Sans' turn to attack. He took a deep breathe and summoned a bone. It was only solid for a moment before it fizzled out of existence. Sans had sweat forming on the back of his skull.

It was noticeable by Dr. Gaster, "You're not faking this are you?"

He shook his head and released a shaking sigh, "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you. What if something went awry? Would you have died?"

He nodded and he continued to look down at the white glass beneath him. "I suppose, we should wait until you're ready. Come on let's go back to the lab. Perhaps I can make your life a little easier.…"

.  
"What's this?" Gaster said as reality crumbled around him. "A human reset?" Excellent, now he can focus his efforts into fixing Sans. That way, they can never have there little dispute.  
.  
He laughed until he found himself back at his old desk. A serious face formed on his skull. "Let's begin."


	2. "The interview."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back story time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so many red flags.

"SANS ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR INTERVIEW?" A nine-year-old Papyrus shouted casually.

"Of course, Pap. I would never be lazy about this."

Papyrus paused for a second before continuing, "WELL, YEAH, BROTHER. YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THIS! (NOT MUCH I CAN SAY FOR ANYTHING ELSE, BUT SANS CARING FOR SOMETHING IS A GOOD STEP FOWARD.)" Thoughtful, Sans thought, (Imagine, my first well-paying job. I wouldn't have to work five or six shifts all the time. I can actually spend some time with Papyrus.)

He had on his Sunday best and combed his skull a couple more times before exiting the house. His fingers shook a little before they tightly gripped the bike handles. Sans took in a deep breath. (What's the worst that could happen, right? I wouldn't get hired; that's all.) Famous last words, he'll ask Papyrus later to stop him from thinking that.

As he biked to Hotland from the apartments in New Home, he saw the laboratory looming in the stark darkness in the distance. He gulped as he secured his bike. (Alright, Sans, relax.) He wiped a hand over his forehead. (It's only your idol and the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get the job of your dreams. This isn't helping.) He was more nervous than ever. He entered, signed in, then went to the bathroom as he waited for his name to be called.

He washed his face.

Just as he began to relax, he heard a very soft voice say, "Sans? Sans, your-your appointment--." Sans was filled with instantaneous adrenaline. He slammed his hand on the bathroom door causing him to almost trip as he walked out. The secretary looked at him and said, "Are you Sans?"

A nod. "R-right this way."

She pointed toward a huge grey door then knocked on it. "Dr. Gaster, Sans is here to see you." Sans had begun to blush; this was embarrassing! The door opened a crack, and he saw his eyes locked with Sans'.

"Come in," Sans walked in, feeling like he was going to the principle's office back in grade school. "Have a seat," He gestured to the three chairs in front of his desk. Was he supposed to sit in all three? He took the middle seat. There was something oddly familiar about that.

The chair moaned as he pulled it toward him. He winced as he sat down. Gaster briefly shared his expression. "Perhaps we should invest in better chairs." Gaster muttered and Sans agreed.

"Doctor Gaster, I'm--,"

"Sans. I know." He looked Sans up and down, carefully observing his movements.

This stoutly skeleton fidgeted as he was assessed. He was wearing a pale blue button-down long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. The sleeves had been rolled up and the shirt was deeply tucked in, as if he was four sizes to small. A small grey comb was sticking out of his shirt's pocket. This threw Gaster off-guard.

"Sans," He said while rubbing his temples. "Why do you want to work here?"

Sans answered almost immediately. "Well, Doctor, I have always been interested in science. Physics in particular. I admire your work involving the Core."

Gaster opened his drawer that was attached to his desk and pulled out his files. "Sans, are you physically fit for this?"

Sans lied through his teeth. "Nothing that would hinder my work." Perhaps a joke could break the tension, "I mean, were scientists; how much manual labor could be involved?"

He flipped through the pages, ignoring his comment entirely. As he skimmed he noticed just how many jobs that Sans was currently employed at. "Are you really working seven jobs right now?" Seven? He'd known it was a handful, but not seven. Five or six, that's reasonable, but SEVEN? No wonder why the landlady hasn't bothered him lately.

"Yeah?" Gaster mirrored his expression.

"How are you even doing that? Are you working three hour shifts?" A nervous nod.

"No wonder why the chief complaint has been about you sleeping on the job! You've only been getting three hours of sleep, maximum!" Gaster stopped to think.

"How many cups of coffee do you drink a day?" Sans thought about it for a moment, and said, while holding up his fingers, "Twelve, but, uh, could we talk about another subject?"

"Oh, like what, Doctor--," He read through Sans' education graduates, "Actually, _Mr._ Sans, you haven't even gotten a doctorate? According to this, you didn't even go a two years into your doctorate."

"Yeah, ha, I ran out of money to pay for it, so I just started taking up jobs left and right. To pay for online classes, but those were also expensive. But, I had enough of an education to work in several industries. So I did, and it was just enough to pay rent and buy food for my brother and I."

"Do you have any days off? Your lifestyle isn't healthy." He darted his eye sockets around. A 'no' then.

"Sans, I'm sorry I didn't place this position sooner--."

Sans' pinpricks of light dimmed, "Don't take pity on me." They returned with a more relaxed Sans. "Oh man, I'm sorry. It's just that everybody focuses on what I don't have than what I do. I'm sorry I came here, I-i just thought that with this job I-i could–-."

Gaster dropped the files on his desk and placed his hands on Sans' shoulders. "Sans, I'm not giving you this job out of pity. You deserve this; I will do what I can to help you with whatever problems that may occur." Sans tried to look away from his eyes that looked a lot like his own actually. Except they were smaller and proportional to his boss' skull.

"I need you to sign these medical wavers, so we can get those legal matters out of the way. But first, I'm going to call all of your bosses simultaneously, and tell them that you've quit."

Sans giggled in confused delight. "Wha–? Gaster, come on."

He punched playfully at his arm. "You don't have to do that!" He was laughing.

"Yes, I do, Sans. Sit down and watch." He pulled up the phone numbers of all of them on the computer, then sent the signal on his landlines.

"Now hush, Sans." They all pick up in unison. "Hello, this is the royal scientist, Doctor W.D. Gaster, speaking. One of your employees, Sans. He's working for me now; he quit." Sans could barely contain his laughter.

Gaster hung up. "There. The deed is done. Now go home and get some rest!"

"Y-yes, can do, sir!" And with that, Sans scrambled out the door and grabbed his bike handles, then… he passed out.


	3. Chapter 2: "Readings."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary* evils.

He woke up on one of his work's hospital beds. He'd gotten more sleep than he ever had in years.

He saw his boss sitting next to him. "Dr. Gast--," He turned his head to meet Sans' eye sockets.

"Oh, you're awake! When I told you to get some sleep, I didn't mean on your bicycle."

Sans chuckled nervously. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to. I just, uh?" He was staring at a clock. "What time is it?"

Gaster glanced at his left wrist and read: "4:57 am."

Sans' pinpricks of light shrunk. "H-how long have I been out?"

"Only 12 and a half hours."

"Only!? Oh my God! Papyrus!"

Gaster noticed that he was panicking. "Don't worry, we called your brother."

That calmed him down a little. "Whew, thanks. I didn't want him worrying. I still feel tired, though."

Gaster's expression brightened. Feeling the need to exploit a precious opportunity. "Then take all the time you need here to rest."

Surprised, Sans replies, "R-really? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Oh, thank you–-." He already went back to sleep. Gaster petted his skull while smiling with gritted teeth. (He never signed those wavers.)

"Alright, look alive! We need his magic readings! Hook him up and make sure his doesn't wake up." All of that level's crew shouted in unison as they scrambled out of the break room.

"Sans, I will help you." Gaster thought as he gazed upon Sans' hospital bed.

Everyone was putting in their best efforts to prevent him from waking. They'd whisper to each other, and they would move the bed so slowly that someone could barely notice it.

Until, after several hours into this, someone falls over and cuts the silence. They noticed that Sans didn't move a bit, and then began to move faster and faster.

The first machine was fully set up on him. It hummed as it read his attack.

Someone sent it to Gaster. "Attack: 1." They carefully unequipped it from him, and rolled him to the next station.

They placed long metal discs on his shoulders, elbows, and knees; they were almost identical to the ones that they put on his hands in the first one. It buzzed on him and spit out the reading on a receipt-like thing.

The same person texted it to Gaster. "Defense: 1." They removed it, and continued to last station.

This last one required them to place the discs to be on his ribcage and skull. Everyone felt anxious about doing this. Gaster sent a message to them.

"Strap him down, I do not want him to wake up, is that clear?" They proceeded to do as told.

Sans woke up during the HP reading process and promptly began to freak out. "Wha, where am I? Where are you, Doc? What are these things!?" He tried to thrash about, but then felt the restrains.

"What's going on!?" A crew member heard Sans' shouting from inside.

"Uh, Doctor...," He said into the intercom, "Sans. Sans wants to see you."

Instantly, Gaster appeared before the scientist. "Is he still in there?"

He pointed toward the HP reading chamber. Sans heard the murmurs of his voice from within, "Hey, Gaster! Care to fill me in on what's going on?"

Gaster listened to the skeleton, and said, "I guess that that answers my question."

Sans and Gaster both hear a beep and a receipt-like piece if paper is printed out and handed to Gaster.

"Well, would ya look at that, he wasn't lying after all." One attack, one defense, and one HP. Hilarious.

He almost laughed, then he said to other scientists, "Take him out and measure his magic."

Sans had fallen asleep whilst waiting for Gaster to show and awoke in scrubs. He almost flopped out of the bed. "Okay. Okay." He thought while trying fruitlessly to regain his composure.

"Why is he doing this? How does he know about my HP? I told no one about that. How…?" His internal questions rattled in the back of his head, and then, Gaster walks in with a clipboard. Ooh, this isn't good.

He clicks a ballpoint pen to get Sans' attention, although he was already staring at him, "Well, Sans, After our mandatory stats check up, I've discovered that all of your stats are one point. Could you tell me why this is?" The pen clicked again. (What the hell? Does it have a microphone or something?) Sans tries to sit up, only to be greeted with more restrains.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to see how powerful you are."

"Oh yeah, like I'm buying any of that bullshit. If you knew about my, well, everything, then you must've received it from the source, me. But there's a problem with that. I haven't told you anything about it. How did you find out?"

Gaster grinned eerily then said, "Heh, heh, heh. You did tell me." Sans' pinpricks shrunk. He tried to level himself out.

"Was I drunk or something, I haven't had any alcohol for two years so, you still couldn't–-,"

"Sans! You didn't tell me this year or this month. You would've told me again three years from now, if I hadn't disrupted the timeline."

Sans was at a loss of words. "T-timeline?"

"Yes, well," He adjusted his lab coat collar, "Anyway, I'm going to read your magic."

Sans glared up, "Could you stop? You already know what it's going to be; pathetic, like all the others. So why bother?" He was aloof. (But still, I told him, so we must've been closer than anything if I could've said that.) He mulled over it silently and Gaster stood there as if he wanted to say, 'Have you pieced it together yet?'

"Have you pieced it together yet?" Knew it.

Sans looks at him with confusion, "Who were you to me?"

Gaster worded his answer very carefully, "We were colleagues, friends, equals, partners, but then the current human reset. I was doing some personal experiments to figure out if there was a way to remember them. It worked, but I didn't have the chance to let you remember too, because by that time it-it was too late." Sans wasn't all too convinced, but he felt this strange déjà vu when he looked up at Gaster, like they really were friends at one point.

He muttered under his breath, "Colleagues, huh?" Maybe, one day they can be again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure there's some OSHA violations in there somewhere.


	4. "Obvious Questions."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But will there be answers?

The next day, Sans was prepping for his first day on the job. Now that he's only got one, he can finally get some rest. Papyrus rushes to Sans before he can exit the flat.  
"SANS?"  
"Yeah, bro?  
"HAVE YOU EATEN?"  
"Of course."  
"HOW MANY HOURS DID YOU GET?"  
"8." This seemed to satisfy him; that is until he looked down.  
"…! SANS!"  
"What?"  
"YOU'RE STILL WEARING SLIPPERS!"  
"Oh. Yeah, I'll switch." And with that, Sans kicked off his slippers and slipped into his work shoes. He waved goodbye to Papyrus and biked back to work.

Aside from meeting all of the other employees, the day seemed like it would be the first of many.

A week later, Sans had just arrived at work. The automatic doors glided open as Sans skid into the lobby. The secretary recognized him and was holding his work schedule.

"Mr. Sans, Dr. Gaster said you'd be working with him today." (Really? Already? And even after what happened yesterday? If that even was yesterday.) Sans walked to her. Her hands shook and the paper she was holding out for him to grab was vibrating too. His small palm compacted in on itself as he took it.

He glanced over the contents then turned the page over to see a detailed map on the back. He traced his index finger over his location then to Gaster and his station.

"Got it." He muttered as he stuffed the paper into his light blue lab coat and power walked away.

(So, Gaster wants me working with him. But why? I really don't even qualify like the others do. He knew about my hit point, and probably about my other stats too. I hope he's just showing me around today. I don't want to know how he managed to get me to say that. Not even Pap knows.)

By the time he reached his station, Gaster looked like he was satisfied, though a new face of curiosity curled along his features.

"Ah, Sans, I'm glad you can finally make it. In fact, you're early."

Sans took a step back, "(Early? I could've sworn that I was at least 10 minutes late whenever I first got here.) Oh, really? And here I thought I was late." He tried his best to sound casual; it was kind of working for awhile.

Gaster proceeded to inform Sans on how the CORE functioned using geothermal energy gathered from Mt. Ebot itself. Sans marveled by just how well it worked. The amount energy produced is enough to power New York.

Then, out of the blue, when they were looking into on of the blank and white rooms, he pushed Sans inside and swiped off his lab coat. An invisible fence of magic and electricity closed the space between them. Sans stumbled to his feet, "Gaster! Gaster, what the hell!?" He snickered from the other side of the forcefield. Sans clinched his fists. He took a deep breath and looked him in the eye,

"Doc, I want to trust you; but with all this bullshit you keep throwing at me, how can I? Great, Sans is in another testing room, probably. It's not like he's monster in any regard with a freedom of speech, and having fucking choice in any matter of his life!?"

Tears bubbled in his eye sockets, "I don't understand why I even wanted this fucking job. I worked so hard to pay for my little brother's everyday needs: food, water, electricity, and the rent for our small apartment. Sure, the fans don't work and the roof leaks, but I couldn't let him live on the streets. I just couldn't. And now, I'm stuck with people like you, people who would pull shit like this on me and say 'it's a lab protocol.' Protocol, my ass. I know what you're trying to do. I can see it in your eyes, You want to experiment on me, that's just what you said last time."

Sans hadn't have cried, but he was fuming, that is until he realized what he just said. Then his anger melted into confusion. (Last time? When was last time? I feel like I've been here before; but this is my first time in this part of the building.) He covered his face with his palms, (What's wrong with me? Aside from the whole one HP thing.) He completely forgot that Dr. Gaster was still there. He blinked at him slowly.

He was writing something down on a clipboard, (dick). "Sans," he said while not looking up at him, "I'm going to try something, brace your body for the needle."

"Needle? I told you; I'm not a lab rat! I'm not just going to stand there and take it!" On the side wall, there was a keypad and Sans listened to a bilad of numbers before the forcefield seemingly shut off. Sans was befuddled. Is he letting him go? He scratched his skull before cautiously approaching the door. Before he could get in Gaster's reach, he sees him pull out a syringe filled with a yellow liquid. (Justice.) He justified. The doctor's eyes were emitting so sort of violet light as he neared him. (Perseverance? He's not gonna give up is he? No, he isn't. I have to get out of here; no doubts about it.) Sans prepared to lunge and duck under his superior's legs. (Not too far of a stretch.) He almost chuckled at his own pun.

As a means of distracting Gaster, he had to get him talking. "Hey, what's in there? You know, I might be allergic."

Gaster sighed, "Don't worry, looked through your medical files to avoid that. And if you really are curious, this contains a special type of magic, Justice. It's almost as powerful as determination itself. But before we discuss that–."

"Wha-? Hey!," Sans tried his plan, but stopped by what felt to be a pane of glass. (More like a pain in the glass.) Sans thought as he cradled his cranium. He felt a skeletal hand grab his wrist and pull him up to make eye contact.

"I need you to sign this medical waiver," His eyes were glowing, Sans couldn't look away, " **now**."

He felt his hands go numb and they reached for a pin in his shirt pocket. Sans found himself unable to speak, but his face was enough to capture his real horroried expression. (Why can't I say anything? Was it fear? Was it shock? Or–-) They steadied the clipboard and signed. (Why is this happening to me!?) After the pin was safely tucked away, Sans regained feeling.

"What-what was that?" Gaster smiled at him, turned his soul green, and then injected the syringe into his radius.

"Ah ha, gah." Sans huffed and squeezed his right eye shut. He saw nothing but yellow for three seconds after that. What was this magic? He felt his eye tingle then sting. It just kept getting stronger.

"Stop this! It burns! It BURNS!!" Sans tries to cover his eye by lifting his left arm up, but found himself unable to move. Gaster must have forced him down with a power greater than his own; he couldn't fight back. This guy was at least 66 times stronger than he was.

"Why–?" Was all that Sans could say before he blacked out.


	5. Scrambled Timelines, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *don't ask me.

*"Hey, Doc. I found a good coolant for the CORE." Gaster turned at him, but did not look up from his clipboard as if ready to write it down for consideration.

Sans looked eager about telling him, "Well, you know the ice in Snowdin?"

"Mmhm."

"It, uh, has an oddly high melting point, but here's the thing. I tried putting in our coolant solution from the lab into the water it's made of, and, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but the CORE's temperature dropped by a whole 25%; when I asked the wolfguy in Snowdin to help me out for throwing 'em in for an hour. Turns out there's a stream that leads straight to the CORE, there was just some logs in the way. I moved 'em, but anyways--,"

"Shh shh shh." Gaster whispered as he placed a finger over Sans' teeth, his eyes narrowed, "You're rambling again." His expression lightened and he patted him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you came up with a solution for my problem, do you have any ideas on how to mass produce the ice cubes?" Sans bounced up, "Um, yes, actually. I was studying how they form and I think this raw sketch should be a good baseline for making a machine that can make the ice cubes." Sans handed the blueprints to him. "Yes, we can get to work immediately." Sans was beaming. "I think we have a real chance at helping everyone. Don't you think so too, D i n g s ? "*

* * *

 

He woke up to a room that was completely cloaked in an amber light. None of the lights were on in the room. (Where was this coming from?) Sans didn't know where to start. His eye darted around the room until it landed on the doctor. "You-!" He could barely speak. The room's light flared up and intensified in his anger. Gaster only smiled at the response.

He laughed, "Sans, could you stop feeling just and be patient enough to hear me out?" He blinked at him and shook his head.

"Never." He uttered with an ounce of rebellion. With slight disappointment, Gaster held up another syringe and reached for one of Sans' restrained femurs.

He looked at him in horror. "St-stop! No, not again, Dings! Not again!" He started coughing up the yellow liquid. (What the hell!?)

"Are you regaining some of your memories?" A wicked grin formed on Gaster's features, "You didn't start calling me 'Dings' until two years from now."

"Uh, guh huh?" had been all he could muster up to say, his speech had been seriously impaired due to the hurling. He passed out again as a new needle wormed its way into Sans' bone marrow.

* * *

 

_Sans is caring a stack of papers and blueprints. He was talking to Gaster as they walked to their work station, "Hey, Doc, I was wondering if I could call you by a nickname?"_

_Gaster sounded like he was honestly confused, "Why would you need to do that?"_

_Sans closed his eyes, "Well, don't ya think that Dr W.D. Gaster is too long? I was thinking, maybe I could call you... 'Dings?'"_

_He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "If that-that's okay with you, of course!"_

_Gaster shrugged, "I don't see why not. Go ahead, I don't mind. Oh, and how are you progressing on your t e l e p o r t a t i o n ?"_

* * *

  
"Guh." Sans was awake, but this time the room was lit in a somewhat calming cyan glow. The area behind was almost completely covered in shadow.

Gaster stepped up beside him, "It's a good thing that you're awake. We can begin." His face scrunched up, "Begin what?"  
"Why, your training."  
The lights in his eye sockets completely faded and sweat started to form on his skull.

"What? What 'training?'"

Gaster seemed annoyed as he loosened Sans' leather belts that held his bones in place, "You're going to practice using your eye and all that entails with it." Gaster placed his left hand on Sans's shoulder.

He quickly swatted it away, the room was an almost painfully bright cyan, "Are you fucking insane!? What did you do to me while I was unconscious!? I'm not your fucking lab rat, you freak!"

He jabbed a finger at Gaster's chest, then waved his arms in the air. "I've only been 'working' here for three days and all this shit is happening! I'm not putting up with this," He tried to remove the restraints still on his legs.

"And, I'm definitely not putting up with you!" He breathed through his teeth as he slipped his legs out and set them to dangle over the tiled floor. Only then did he realize that he was wearing a green hospital gown. He messed with it until a piece of it was securely strangled in his fist.

He felt his magic boil within him, and spat out a two worded sentence, "I quit!" His eye was burning and sparks swirled around him and began to engulf his body in a matter of seconds. Gaster placed a firm hand over Sans' eye socket, and the light show ended as he looked into the gapping hole through Gaster's right hand.

Sans didn't seem to be aware of what he was just about to do.

"What-what was THAT!?"

A handful of small glowing aqua tears slid down from his cheek, "What did you do to me?" Perhaps this was a bad idea, but Sans is NEEDED to be here. (And I'm going to keep him here no matter what!) Gaster's eyes gleamed at Sans in their sickly greenish hue.

Now that Sans couldn't escape, he had time to think. (His eyes are glowing. My eye is physically on fire, and there is a mysterious cyan and yellow light in the room without the light bulbs getting in the way. Could this light, perhaps be coming from m–?) He didn't need to finish that thought. He knew what that meant. He experimented on him. Gaster /fucking/ experimented on him.

"You know, I don't _care_ what we _used_ to have, 'cause that's NEVER happening ever again!"

Gaster knew that, in this timeline, Sans will hold true to that, so…, "Well, just have to see about that. After this reset, all of the changes I've made to you will finalize. Ha ha ha." Disgusting, Sans is in enormous amounts of pain and here's Gaster, being a dick as usual. The room got brighter before he found himself back in his office those days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was never a part 2.


	6. Gaster's Time Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster does whatever the hell he wants I guess.

A knock came on the door, "Who's there?"  
"Gaster."  
"Gaster who?"  
He busted the door open, "Your boss." (Oh.) Sans breathed through his teeth, (shit.) He quickly unlocked the door. Gaster walked in watching Sans' gaze carefully.

"Sans, could you kindly come with me to check on the CORE readings?"

"Oh-oh sure thing, G." His eye started glowing in its cold cyan and its sweltering yellow as Sans entered a slapdash in order to gather his things. Sweat formed on his skull and even though he was facing away from Gaster, the light his eye emitted was enough to showcase his confusion. (What? I only call him 'Doc, doctor, or Dr. Gaster.' So why the FUCK did I do that, and why does my eye feel like it has been stabbed with a thousand needles!? And-and what's with this weird light?) He waved his hand in front of his face and pieced together enough pieces of this jigsaw puzzle to guess that whatever that light is coming from it's really really close to his face, or it is in fact his face. (Oh.)  
He noticed how there was more and stronger amounts of the light on the fingers that were closer to the left side of his face. He looked around for something; anything that could give off a reflection. (Anything!) He found a hand mirror in a drawer, conveniently. He almost dropped immediately after he picked it up.

"AAAAAaah!" Sans screamed as he glanced at his reflection. The light got brighter and brighter. Not to mention, he completely forgot that Gaster was still in the room.

Dr. Gaster rushed over to him foolishly thinking and assuming that perhaps he hurt him on something.

"Are you alright, Dr. Sans?" Sans now innocent to Gaster's treatments he looked at him in total trust.

"No, I'm not okay! Please help me!" Gaster placed his hands on Sans' shoulders and bent down to a knee and locked eye sockets with Sans.

"No, no. You're okay, Sans. In fact, this is _normal_ , almost all skeletons develop the ability to glow their eyes or eye, in your case, after they finish growing. Give or take a couple of years." Sans was starting to cry.

"See, see," His eyes began glowing in their calming emerald hue. Sans felt slightly awkward at the sight; he didn't know how or why, but he felt like he'd seen them before.

"I don't know, Doc. It just feels wrong; _unnatural_." He shivered.

Gaster shrugged, "It only feels that way because you didn't purposely activate it. If you feel like it shouldn't be there, we could go back and take some measurements on them and see if you're catching something, but you may just need more practice with that magic."

Sans responded only a second later, if not sooner, "Magic? You know my magic is next to nothing! There's no way the guy with 1 HP would be the one holding any magic."

Gaster removed his hands from Sans, "Well, you never know."

Sans stood there for a moment with his papers in his phalanges, and then set them down on the table. His eye hadn't stopped glowing until after he said the first word. "Okay, I'm in."

His usual white pinpricks met with Gaster's, "Wh-what do you need me to do?"

After several miles of walking, they found themselves in front of an oddly familiar machine; despite the fact that he **knows** that he's never seen it before in his life. "Um, Gaster? What is this thing?" Gaster handed him another thing that seemed familiar too: a green hospital gown.

Gaster didn't blink, "Get dressed, and I'll tell you the rest." Sans took his hands out of his pockets and decided to accept the gown. He exhaled a deep breath that he wasn't aware of holding.

"Okay." He folded the attire and placed it in-between his arms, then scurried to a place that would give him some sense of privacy.

He threw off his clothes and donned the ones that Gaster gave him. They were scratchy and stiff. Sans felt it rubbing against his bones like sandpaper. He then began to itch, he didn't think that that was possible, but there it was.

He went back to Gaster, mindlessly itching at his bum.

"Ah, you're back, Sans. Now we can begin–, but first, instruction!" He clapped once and Sans felt a gust of wind come out of them roll on the surface of his skull like water.

"Do you see those targets?" He nodded and the new cyan light that illuminated the room bobbed with him.

"I want you to try using your bone attacks on them." Sans depressingly tried to summon them, expecting them to fizzle out as soon as they formed. They didn't. Stars bubbled in his eye sockets. Those stars became tears, and then it finally clicked that Gaster was still in the room silently jotting down notes. The light's yellower tints were starting to dominate the calm cyan. Sans wiped off his tears, "*Sniff* Hey, G, you-you didn't see that did you?"

Gaster winked at him and said playfully, "See what? I didn't see anything." Sans blushed for a moment, then loosened up a little and began to focus his attacks. All of them except one hit the targets at a near bull's eye.

Sans chuckled as another tear slid down his face, "Thanks, G."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bioshock reference here, I think.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Young!me seemed to ficking hate commas.


	7. "What am I going to Fucking tell ffukcing Papyrus." By Sans the Skeleton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're damn right, Sans.

I paced in my room for hours.

Thankfully my feet aren't loud. I thought to myself, "Should I even bother trying to hide these newfound abilities?" Then I heard that light bulb go DING! And I knew what I could do.

"I could only talk about the things that I want to." I muttered.

"He doesn't have to know. He doesn't have to know at all." And then, for a brief moment, I thought that Gaster was a bad influence.

* * *

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. All 6* chapters. If you guys like this, I can do some editing to make it look better or even continue it, but don't get your hopes up.   
> ((This has an unofficial sequel, I'll link it once I figure out how.))


End file.
